El canto de las ballenas
by Pyros24
Summary: [Gruvia] [Akirai] [One-shot]: Tras haberse distanciado sin querer de Juvia, Gray deberá partir en busca de una leyenda, el único ser que puede darle consejo sobre cómo recuperarla...


**¡Buenas a todos! Como siempre, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi último fic. Esta vez os traigo un crossover. Principalmente es un Gruvia, pero, aunque no salga ningún personaje de Kyoukai no Kanata realmente, hay elementos de esa serie presentes. Sin embargo el fic se puede leer y entender perfectamente aunque no hayáis visto o leído Kyoukai no Kanata. NO CONTIENE LEMON.**

 **Título:** El canto de las ballenas

 **Autor:** Pyros24

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating: T**

 **Agradecimientos:** A SMRU y HaikuKimura, que me enseñaron Fairy Tail y me introdujeron en los fics. ¡Gracias! Además, a AlmaEscritora, ya que este fic no deja de ser para ella.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni Kyoukai no Kanata me pertenecen.

* * *

 **EL CANTO DE LAS BALLENAS**

-¡Ice Make: Shield!

La resplandeciente barrera de hielo se alzó al instante, reflejando los rayos del sol, y los proyectiles se estrellaron contra ella como abejorros furiosos. Pequeñas grietas, finas como cabellos, se extendieron por la superficie del hielo, mientras tres de los cuatro agudos aguijones impactaban contra el escudo. El cuarto alcanzó el centro del hielo, y tanto el proyectil como la barrera reventaron en mil pedazos. Gray cruzó los brazos ante el rostro, pero una de las afiladas astillas mordió la piel de su brazo, dejando un surco rojo.

El mago soltó una maldición, observando las cuatro columnas sobre las que le miraban cuatro horribles seres, del tamaño de panteras, rodeados de largas melenas leoninas y con rostros escalofriantemente humanos.

 _Nadie me había advertido sobre las mantícoras…_

Rápidamente conjuró una lanza de hielo, que barrió a la primera de la cima de la columna, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Las otras tres alzaron sus colas, listas para disparar, pero Gray corrió y rodó hasta quedar a cubierto detrás de una estatua caída. La erosión había suavizado sus rasgos hasta tal punto que ya no podía distinguirse a quién representaba.

 _En menudo lío me he metido,_ pensó Gray mientras oía las afiladas espinas rebotar inofensivas contra la piedra. _Polyushka, podrías haberme dicho algo sobre esto…_

Había acudido a la anciana en busca de consejo, ya que desde hacía días recorría Fiore en busca de una leyenda. Ya hacía muchos años que en un viejo libro de cuentos que había encontrado en la biblioteca, había leído sobre una misteriosa mujer que vivía en lo profundo del bosque, un espíritu feérico que, según se decía en el cuento, concedía consejo ante cualquier problema siempre que se le llevara una ofrenda adecuada.

Durante años lo había considerado cuento de niños, aunque su autor, Etiénne Delannoy, aseguraba que era cierto.

Una espina consiguió hacer un arco por encima de la piedra y cayó frente a él, rozándole la pantorrilla y rasgando la tela de los pantalones a la par que la piel. Gray se apretó más contra la estatua.

Delannoy no decía nada de mantícoras.

Durante días había buscado infructuosamente, y cuando ya estaba a punto de darlo por perdido, recurrió a la anciana. Ésta no sólo le había confirmado que la leyenda era cierta, sino que además le había puesto sobre la pista de la localización de la laguna en la que se suponía que vivía, y le había prestado un libro en el que se detallaba la ofrenda y las pruebas que debería pasar.

Se desplazó a rastras tras la estatua y apoyó una mano en el suelo. La hierba entre él y la columna más cercana se congeló, y el hielo comenzó a subir por ella. Gray se apartó justo cuando otra afilada púa hacía saltar esquirlas de hielo justo donde había estado su mano. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para la bestia. La plataforma sobre la que se apoyaba quedó inundada de hielo y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo, y se oyó un crujido procedente de una de sus patas. El mago aprovechó la conmoción para conjurar dos lanzas de hielo más y atravesar con ellas a las otras dos mantícoras.

La de la pata rota se levantó tambaleante y huyó soltando aullidos quejumbrosos.

Con el camino por fin libre, salió de detrás de la estatua y se dirigió hacia el pedestal cuadrado que se alzaba en medio de aquellas ruinas. A pesar de que todo estaba gastado y erosionado, recubierto de una capa de musgo y enredaderas, el pedestal estaba tan sólo algo gastado, pero limpio y con sus colores perfectos, como recién pintado.

Sacó el libro de Polyushka, aunque se lo había leído ya entero varias veces. Pasó las páginas hasta encontrar el dibujo de aquel pedestal, y las notas que había a su margen, donde se decía que sólo algo de gran valor emocional y relacionado con la consulta podía activar su magia y desvelar la puerta al lago. Recordó que, en el cuento de Delannoy, el héroe usaba una gargantilla de su amada para activarlo. Sonrió, mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su mochila, y lo desdoblaba colocando la parte escrita contra el pedestal. Contuvo la respiración, y durante un momento pareció que no pasaría nada, pero de pronto las líneas que surcaban el pedestal se iluminaron con luz azul, y un sonido como de llamas prendiéndose recorrió las ruinas, mientras una puerta translúcida, apenas visible, se materializaba frente a él. Fue adquiriendo consistencia gradualmente, hasta que se volvió sólida y opaca por completo, apoyada firmemente sobre el suelo como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Gray recogió el papel y lo miró largo rato, recorriendo sus pocas líneas una y otra vez. Le embargó un sentimiento de tristeza y frustración, de sentirse inútil.

 _¡Hola, Gray!_

 _Natsu y Lucy han ido a hacer un trabajo, y Juvia se ha fijado en uno con buena recompensa que parece perfecto para otra pareja de magos. ¿Te apuntas? Juvia ha hecho Gray-panes y Juvia-panes…_

 _Si te apetece, ven al gremio, ¡Juvia sería muy feliz!_

 _Juvia._

Gray suspiró mientras doblaba y guardaba la carta. Tenía fecha de hace ya unos años, pero Gray, sin saber por qué, la había guardado todo ese tiempo en su casa. Sacudió la cabeza, y se reprendió por enésima vez por ser tan estúpido. _Todo es por ella,_ pensó, y así era.

Hacía ya dos semanas de una fiesta de Fairy Tail en la que tradicionalmente se entregaban regalos. Por supuesto, los de Juvia habían sido muchos, muy grandes y todos para él. Había habido cestas de Juvia-panes, cuadros de Juvia, peluches de Juvia, tartas, e incluso dos almohadas de Juvia. Gray, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos regalos ni tan llamativos, los había rechazado impulsivamente, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Juvia se había ido del gremio corriendo y desde entonces Erza y Lucy le decían que no paraba de llorar y que no quería salir de su habitación.

Gray estuvo días pensando en ir a consolarla, en qué decirle para que entendiera que no había pretendido ofenderla… Pero nada le salía. _Soy un hombre de acción, no de palabras,_ se decía a sí mismo, aunque notaba que era solo una excusa que se ponía para no tener esa conversación. Aun así, había recordado el cuento de su niñez, y había decidido buscar consejo en la Dama del Lago, que ella le dijera qué debía hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza, librándose de sus dudas, y abrió la puerta, que se alzaba en el centro de las ruinas, en apariencia sin llevar a ninguna parte.

De inmediato se vio en un bosque muy distinto, uno recubierto de brumas, una niebla espesa y húmeda que se pegaba a la piel. Árboles altos y gruesos circundaban una laguna enorme que brillaba con un suave resplandor plateado que se filtraba entre la neblina. Cuando Gray miró al cielo, pudo comprobar que era de noche, y que una miríada de estrellas acompañadas por una luna enorme llenaban el cielo. De entre las nieblas de la laguna surgía un canto, una voz ultraterrena que entonaba en un idioma extraño y sedoso como sábanas de satén.

De pronto, tan súbitamente que Gray se sobresaltó, de entre las nieblas apareció una mujer, alta y esbelta, vestida solo con una etérea y húmeda pieza de tela que parecía más una fina manta de seda que un vestido. Sus cabellos, oscuros como el azabache, caían desordenados por los hombros, blancos como la nieve. Era de una belleza arrebatadora, pero en sus ojos azules se veía una profundidad y un eco de sabiduría tan hondos que asustaban, daban vértigo.

-¡Oh, un enamorado! –dijo con voz suave y resonante, llenando el espacio a pesar de ser casi un susurro- Hacía siglos que no venía un enamorado… Con sus cuitas de pasión y decepción, de inseguridad y de tristeza… Cuánto los he echado de menos.

-¿U-un enamorado? –fue lo único que acertó a decir Gray. La atmósfera de la laguna, su calma, su quietud y la descomunal aura mágica que emitía, le tenían cohibido y algo confuso.

-Así es, mi querido visitante. Puedo ver el fuego en ti, arde como una hoguera, ilumina a tu alrededor. ¿Cómo es que no te quema por dentro, que no arden tus entrañas?

-Yo…-Gray fue a negarlo, a decir que él no estaba enamorado, pero se detuvo, las palabras no le salieron. De pronto las dudas anegaron su cabeza, y calló, sin saber qué decir.

Los ojos azules de la Dama le miraron con curiosidad, y él tuvo la desagradable sensación de que podía ver hasta el fondo de su alma.

-¿Y bien, enamorado? ¿Has traído lo que es necesario? ¿has cruzado el agua y el fuego, subido hasta la cima y descendido al arroyo, explorado hasta el interior de tu ser?

Gray recordaba lo que debía hacer, lo había leído en el libro de Polyushka, pero aun así le costó un momento recordarlo.

-Sí. He cruzado el agua y el fuego, subido hasta la cima y descendido al arroyo, explorado hasta el interior de mi ser. Y aquí te traigo el resultado de mis viajes.

Desplegó ante él, en la húmeda hierba, un saco de piel que llevaba en la mochila. En él había una pequeña cantimplora, un cubo de hielo, una bolsita con cenizas y un pequeño vial rojo de cristal.

La Dama los miró con aprobación, e hizo un gesto para que se los diera. Gray vació los recipientes en el agua y arrojó el cubo de hielo hacia la niebla.

-Y bien, enamorado, ¿Cuál es tu consulta? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de tu amada?

-Yo… no sé si ella es… Bueno, el caso es que la he ofendido. Empezamos nuestra relación como enemigos, como rivales, luchando el uno contra el otro. Luego pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, pero ahora la he ofendido y yo… no sé cómo arreglarlo.

-Extraña es tu petición. Tanto hacía que no venía alguien a pedir tal cosa… El cómo empezarais no tiene importancia. El problema no es que no sepas cómo arreglarlo. Lo sabes de sobra –la mirada de la Dama le hizo estremecerse- pero tienes miedo de hacerlo. Deja que te cuente una historia. Al fin y al cabo, es en las historias donde se halla la más profunda de las verdades, ¿no es así?

Gray estaba tan confuso por sus palabras que ni pensó en contestar.

-Es una historia de otro lugar, de otro tiempo. En un lejano, muy lejano país vivían dos enamorados. Los dos… podría decirse que los dos eran magos, como tú. Ella manejaba la sangre, podía controlar la sangre de su interior y transformarla, crear con ella armas con las que derrotar a sus enemigos. Él, por su parte, era inmortal, pero dentro de él yacía un monstruo, uno terrible, tan peligroso que ella fue enviada para matarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo, ya que era inmortal, y en cambio se enamoró de él, así como él de ella. Como ves, los inicios no son importantes, sino cómo sea la historia después.

-Y… ¿qué pasó después?

-Al final el monstruo surgió de él, se hizo terriblemente poderoso, hasta que surgió de él un "más allá de los límites". Ella se dirigió a derrotarlo, sacrificándose a sí misma, a una dimensión creada por el monstruo. Y él fue a ayudarla. Entre los dos lo derrotaron, pero ella pereció mientras tanto, no sin antes decirle que le quería.

-Y… ¿así acaba la historia? ¿Murió?

-Claro que no. El amor de él era tan fuerte que fue capaz de traerla de vuelta a la vida. Aquél fue el verdadero "más allá de los límites".

-¿Y fueron felices?

-Lo fueron, durante muchos años. Pero eso no es lo importante de la historia. Lo primero a lo que deberías hacer caso es a lo que ella hizo antes de morir.

-Se confesó…

-Eso es. Y esperó hasta estar a las puertas de la muerte. Y yo te pregunto, enamorado. ¿Harás tú lo mismo? ¿Tanto esperarás?

-Pero yo no…

-Tú no, ¿Qué? ¿No la quieres? ¿Entonces, por qué se abrió la puerta? Dime, ¿cómo es posible si no sientes nada hacia ella?

Gray sintió que una barrera que él mismo había levantado cedía, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la verdad. Cayó de rodillas, atacado de pronto por una marea de sentimientos.

-Muy bien –dijo la Dama- Lo segundo que debes tener en cuenta es dónde tuvo lugar la última batalla que libraron. En la dimensión creada por el monstruo, es decir, en el interior de él. Ella vio su corazón, su mismo interior, y él vio el de ella. Y ahí, y sólo ahí, la chispa que había prendió por fin y se convirtió en incendio. Estoy segura de que ya has visto su corazón, de que ella te lo ha mostrado voluntariamente. Pero, ¿y tú?

-Yo… -Gray sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- Yo no sé cómo hacerlo. De verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo. Me cuesta tanto expresar, poner en palabras lo que siento…

-No lo hagas. Ninguna necesidad hay de ello. Recuerda lo que te trajo aquí. Los objetos y los lugares se cargan de experiencia y sentimientos con los lazos que las criaturas crean con ellos, y acaban siendo contenedores de partes de nosotros mismos. No hace falta que le muestres tu corazón con palabras. Llévala allí donde éste reside. A tu verdadero hogar, el lugar donde de verdad te sientes en casa, donde vas cuando todo lo demás falla. Ahí debes ir, y ahí debes confesarle la verdad.

A Gray se le apareció al instante la colina sobre el mar, cerca de Hargeon, aquella solitaria cima repleta de árboles, donde, desde un pequeño claro, podían verse en la lejanía las ballenas, grandes y magníficas, con sus melancólicos cantos traídos por el viento. Allí donde había ido miles de veces cuando estaba triste, cuando las situaciones le superaban. Allí donde le parecía que Ur le hablaba a través del mar, le consolaba con las voces de las ballenas.

La Dama del Lago entornó los ojos, como si viera lo mismo que él.

-Eso es. Es ahí. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, enamorado. Ahora solo falta que tengas el valor de hacerlo.

-Yo… Gracias, Dama. No lo olvidaré.

La Dama del Lago pareció sonreír.

-Tu consulta se ha completado. Ya puedes volver.

Alzó una mano, y la puerta se perfiló dorada tras él. El mago la cruzó, y, sin mirar atrás, emprendió el viaje de vuelta a Magnolia, al principio andando, luego corriendo, corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Cuando llegó, el cielo sobre la ciudad estaba nublado y presagiaba lluvia. Llevaba ya varios días lloviendo intermitentemente, y Gray sabía cuál era la causa.

Forzando sus exhaustas piernas, corrió hacia Fairy Hills. Sin embargo, se encontró con quien buscaba antes de llegar, en uno de los bancos del camino.

Se miraron, y en los ojos de Juvia había una tristeza grande como el cielo nublado sobre ellos.

-¡Gray! ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados…

Juvia no pudo continuar, porque Gray la abrazó, súbitamente, sin pensarlo. Se abrazaron largo rato, y Gray susurró a su oído.

-Lo siento, Juvia. Ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano, y juntos alquilaron un coche mágico en una tienda de Magnolia. Con él viajaron hasta Hargeon, y por el camino las nubes se deshacían y el cielo era cada vez más azul. Cuando por fin llegaron, dejaron el coche y se dirigieron hacia la colina, cogidos de la mano. En la cima, en el claro, se abría una increíble vista del mar, sobre el que la nubes restantes creaban juguetonas sombras. Ambos se sentaron en un banco que el propio Gray había construido allí, y, en la lejanía, no tardó en aparecer la primera ballena, con su canto profundo y majestuoso, levantando olas de espuma blanca con su enorme cuerpo. Pronto muchas se le unieron, crearon una sinfonía con sus conversaciones y sus chapoteos en la superficie del mar.

El cielo era ya profundamente azul.

Gray cogió las dos manos de Juvia y la miró a los ojos.

-Gray-sama… esto es precioso…

-Juvia, yo… Tengo que decirte algo. Pero no se me dan bien las palabras.

Y Gray prescindió de ellas, se inclinó y besó a la maga en los labios, suave y brevemente como el batir de las alas de una mariposa. Y por fin encontró lo que quería decir, tan fácil y tan complicado a un tiempo…

-Yo… Te quiero, Juvia.

Y allí, sobre la colina de Hargeon, se besaron largamente, acompañados por el susurro del mar al romper contra las rocas del acantilado y el sonido del viento entre las olas, rodeados por todas partes por la grave, serena y estremecedoramente hermosa música de las ballenas.


End file.
